


What Are The Odds

by softspoken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Smut, Toys, aahhh, im shit at summaries, mentions of Ellen Degeneres, not famous Louis, yeHa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in One Direction, the biggest boyband in the world, with his three mates, Liam, Niall, and Zayn. When they go on The Ellen show for an interview, Ellen decides to have a little fun with the band and the people in the audience. What are the odds that Louis Tomlinson is called onto stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis grumbled angrily as he sat in his seat in the audience. His sister, Lottie, had gotten tickets to the show as a Christmas gift and since she obviously couldn't go alone, Louis was forced to come along. 

He loved Ellen, he really did, but he'd rather be here if she were interviewing a different band who's majority of fans were young, screaming girls.

He just wanted this over with.

Their seats weren't bad. Louis and Lottie were seated in the middle, so Lottie would be able to see them clearly and she squealed in excitement.

Ellen came out and did her monologue and Louis found himself chuckling at some things. She was quite funny.

Then she called out the guests. One Direction.

The cheers were tremendous and Louis swore that they shook the room. He slapped his hands over his ears to keep from going deaf.

Once they were seated, the banshee screams died down but Louis was still annoyed by the sobbing of the girl next to him.

What was the big deal? They were just slight good looking lads that sang slightly well. 

That was it.

"So, boys it's been a great year for you hasn't it?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, it's been great," the blond one responded.

"Yeah, we've just released the album in America and-" Louis zoned out when the brown eyes and buzz cut boy started talking.

The interview dragged on and sure there were a few funny jokes that Louis missed out on because he wasn't paying attention, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go.

"Yeah, I mean, we've got beautiful fans. Of course we'd date them," tan with tattoos said.

Louis groaned internally.

Lottie slapped his arm and he broke out of his daze and turned to glare at her. "What?"

"You're being rude, Lou. Please try to at least look like you're paying attention. For me?" She actually sounded desperate. Maybe she, like every other girl in this room, had the scenario in her head that the boys would spot her in the crowd and sweep her off her feet.

"Fine..." Louis grumbled. He thought that since it was her Chritmas gift, he should try not to ruin it for her. Louis tried to keep himself from dying.

"So how about we play a game boys? Would you like that? A game?" Ellen asked, speaking to them as if they were babies. This made Louis laugh.

"Well, we'll need some fans from the audience for this. Where are Brooke Shar, Lottie Tomlinson, Amanda Graham?" Lottie screamed the second she heard her name and ran onto the stage, along with one other girl.

Lottie waved at him, grinning from ear to ear, and he waved back. At least she was enjoying herself right?

He didn't take notice of lean and curly hair boy following her gaze to Louis. And he certainly did't take notice of lean and curly hair boy staring at him.

"Alright, well, looks like Amanda's not here. We need another volunteer!" Ellen said, and immediately, girls around Louis started screaming.

Lottie patted Ellen's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, and Louis  _knew_  it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, it turns out Lottie's got a brother in the audience! Why don't you come on down, Louis?" Ellen yelled into the crowd and seeing as he was the only boy in the crowd and he'd been sitting right next to Lottie, the girls in the audience knew it was him. They started screaming at him to go onto the stage.

He barely suppressed a groan as he stood up and walked down the stairs. This was about the time he noticed lean and curly hair boy staring at him, watching his every move. Louis made a face and hugged Ellen and took his place next to his sister.

The screams got louder and he heard someone scream, "He's so hot!"

He laughed and buried his hands into his pockets shyly. he could still feel lean and curly haired boy's stare on him'

"Well, you're a nice looking fellow, aren't you?" Ellen draped an arm over his shoulders and held the mic in front of him.

"I'd like to think so, yeah," Louis replied, smiling at her.

"Well, what do you think girls?" Ellen yelled towards the crowd.

The screams were deafening and Louis beamed, a bit happier now.

"And you're British! What a bonus!" Ellen exclaimed. "So, onto the game. I'm just going to assume you're big fans," She said, giving Louis a look that said  _Sorry, but this is too funny._  She obviously knew he didn't want to be here. "So, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you this blindfold and I'll name one of the boys. I'm gonna send you over and you're gonna have to find, the guy that I named. Alright?"

Amanda and Lottie nodded excited, whilst Louis just stared, his face almost laughable. There was no way he was going to do this.

"Louis, you're going to do this or I will sneak into your room and burn down your Sheeran posters," Lottie threatened.

 Louis huffed, annoyed. He knew she would do it. Lottie wasn't afraid to live up to her threats.

"So, Lottie, put the blindfold on, we'll start with you. Now, I want you to find...Niall," Ellen steered her in the direction of the boys, who scrambled to get Niall as far away from her as possible.

All the boys covered their 'junk' and pulled strange faces at the audience while she felt them up. She patted them all down, not going lower than their heads, and finally decided she found him.

"Is this him?" She asked, ruffling the blond one's hair.

"Why don't you take of you blindfold and find out?" Ellen mused.

Lottie did, and screamed when she saw Niall's face, just a few inches from hers. "Oh my god!" She yelled and immediately started laughing.

 He gave her a hug and Lottie moved back over next to Louis.

"Alright, pretty boy. It's your turn," Ellen threw an arm over Louis' shoulders and stared selectively at the boys.

"I want you to find....Harry," Ellen smiled, knowing this would be hilarious.

"Erm. Which one's Harry?" Louis asked, flushing a bit. The audience 'awwed' for him and he blushed deeper. Lean and curly boy raised his hand and grinned at him.

"I'm Harry," he said in a deep and gravely voice. 

Louis nodded, still a bit embarrassed. He felt like he should know, since Lottie was absolutely stupid for that one but.

 _Let's get this over with_. Louis proceeded to pull on the blindfold and he heard shuffling in front of him before there were two hands on his back, steering him towards the boys.

His hands settled on something soft.

 _Hair,_  he thought, and moved his hands lower, feeling a strong jaw and soft skin and  _stubble_.

 _That's not him_ , and Louis let go and stepped to the side, hands stretched out, feeling.

His hands settled in someone's shoulder's and he moved his hands up to feel soft skin and he could tell the person was smiling. He moved higher and felt  _short stubbly hair._

 _Nope._  He moved once again and he felt himself bump into someone's chest and the unexpected movement caused him to fall to the floor. "Oh, sorry," Louis murmured.

He didn't expect a reply because, of course, that would be a dead give away. So, he awkwardly reached his hands up to feel for the hand that should've been held out to help him up, but instead his palm was met by something soft that grew  _hard_ under his fist. He heard people in the audience gasp and then they started laughing.

 _Shit._  He immediately jerked his hand back and ripped off his blindfold.

He just grabbed Harry Styles' crotch.

"Cut to break. C _ut to break,"_ The man at the side instructed. But Ellen was too busy laughing her ass off, as well as everyone else.

Louis had never felt so mortified.

He stood up and covered his face in shame, "Aw jeez," he muttered.

"Hey, it's okay," he heard Harry tried to reassure him. "C'mon. Don't hide such a pretty face."

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly and removed his hands. He tried to fight of the blush that he knew was on his cheeks. He was a bit mad at himself for blushing, because that was probably something they always told fan that cried for them or something.

Louis stood up, avoiding Harry's gaze and took his place back next to his sister; Lottie was having a right party with this.

They all finally calmed down, and Amanda went for her turn. She had to find Zayn (who was the tan with tattoos one, Louis learned), whom they'd switched out with and old bald man. At least that brought attention away from Louis, for a bit.

Finally, it was over, Ellen giving them all, including the audience, iPads. Louis stalked off towards his seat when a big, bulky man stopped him on the way. "Harry wants to talk to you."

 _Dammit,_ Louis thought as he followed the man, shooting Lottie a glance. She shrugged at him, at turned her attention back to the show's next guest.

 _Thanks a lot,_  Louis thought bitterly.

He was lead backstage, through halls ad past loads of people. Then he was brought to a dressing room labeled  _One Direction_ and was told to go inside.

The room was empty, as the boys were probably still outside, so Louis was left to wait with the stranger.

Turns out the stranger's name was Paul Higgins, father of two, one on the way, and a husband. Paul was quite a nice man once Louis got him to open up a bit more.

They chatted about their families both knowing how much of a handful young kids could be. They shared embarrassing stories and laughed at each other. Louis was in the midst of telling Paul about the time Daisy cut all of Phoebe's hair off when she stole her doll when the door opened  and in walked One Direction.

"Look, he's got Paul laughing!" Niall exclaimed.

"Whoa! You have emotions?! I thought you were just a robot bodyguard!" Liam said, poking Paul's cheek, as if he were amazed.

"Oh hush. I'll talk to you later Louis," Paul bid Louis farewell, getting a small wave but a big smile in return.

Once, Paul left, Louis became aware of the four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Um....." Louis said, awkwardly shifting in his seat. He was never comfortable with people looking at him.

Why was he even here?

"Guys, could you let me talk to him alone?" Harry turned towards the others and smiled, gesturing towards the door.

Louis felt his blood go cold as he watched the boys exit, leaving him alone with Harry. A million scenarios ran through his head and he realized he might actually be in serious trouble.

"Look, if you're going to sue me for sexual harassment or something I-"

"No!" Harry assured. "No. I just wanted to talk to you," Harry smiled at him and took a seat across from Louis.

"About what?"

"Just you, in general."

"Well, what to you want to know?" Louis asked a bit skeptically. Why would a world wide boy-bander want to know about him?

"Well, how old are you?"

"20."

"What's you favorite color?"

"...Green."

Harry smiled. "Mine's blue. What's your sexual orientation?"

"What?" Louis had to do a double take. Did he  _really_  just ask him that?

"What's your sexual orientation?" Harry repeated.

So he had heard him right. 

 _Well that escalated quickly,_  Louis thought.

"I don't label it. I just do what feels right," Louis told him.

Harry's smile widened, showing off the indents of his dimples. "Can I have your number?"

 _No, you creep._  Louis thought. "Why?" He asked.

"So we can keep in touch."

"Why do you want to keep in touch?" Louis asked.

"i like you," Harry said, honestly.

Louis had enough decency to blush, because they'd literally just met and Harry was saying he liked him. But why so forward? That's what threw Louis off. Not that he mined a hot boy liking him, but, like, why? Louis stared at him, a bit skeptic but he exchanged numbers with Harry regardless.

"So, can I go know? I have to go back to my sister before the show ends..." Louis trailed off.

"Oh, the show ended an hour ago," Harry said nonchalantly, not looking up from his phone.

"What?!" Louis exclaimed and rushed towards the door. Harry grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving.

"Don't worry! I asked the boys to take care of her. She's fine,' Harry said.

Louis sighed, "i still need to go."

Harry frowned a bit and let go of his wrist, "Alright. Promise to stay in touch?" He added the last bit hopefully.

Louis was still weirded out by this whole ordeal as none of it made sense but he ignored his better senses and smiled a bit a Harry, "Promise."

Harry pulled him into a tight hug,  to which Louis stood awkwardly in, and they bid farewell.

Louis walked outside, still a bit shocked and confused.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

-

As it turns out, Harry and Louis actually had a lot in common.

Enough to send over 100 texts about, at least.

_'You're not like most celebrities. -L'_

_'Well, how many celebrities do you know? -H'_

_'Enough -L'_

But really, Harry was the only celebrity he actually  _knew._  And he was not at all what he expected.

' _So one? -H'_

_'Shut up. -L'_

He could just picture Harry laughing at him.

_'Do you have a twitter? -H'_

_'No. I never had time for that. -L'_

_'Make one -H'_

Louis scrunched his forehead, confused.

' _Why? -L'_

_'So I can tweet you. -H'_

_"Why would you want to tweet me? -L'_

_'Stop asking questions and go make one. -H'_

Louis huffed, slightly annoyed at how vague Harry was being. But regardless, he made a Twitter.

_'I made one Mr. Bossypants. :( It's Louis_Tomlinson -L'_

_'Mr. Bossypants? Really Lou? -H'_

_'Hush.. -L'_

_'Alright, well I've followed you. -H'_

And of course, after Harry followed him, he gained an extra thousand. All Harry's fans no less.

_'Oh yay I feel so blessed the great Harry Styles follows me. -L'_

_'You should. ;) -H'_

_'Oooh a winky face. Cheeky. -L'_

_'Only for you Boobear. -H'_

Louis cringed at the nickname. Lottie had told Harry about it, in hopes of embarrassing her brother.

It worked.

It was a terrible nickname really. His mum didn't even use it anymore. Even _she_ grew out of it, so why couldn't his sisters?

' _Are you still in town? -L'_

_'Yea. We leave in two weeks. Why? -H'_

_''Do you want to maybe hang out? -L'_

Louis wasn't sure what Harry would say but he wasn't going to continue their friendship through texts.

But then Harry didn't reply.

Two hours later, after Louis had given up and fallen asleep, his phone began to ring. He groaned and reached for it, eyes still closed.

"Hello?" His voice was sleepy and rough.

"Yes."

Louis rubbed the sleep off his face, "What?"

"I said 'yes.' We can hang out tomorrow morning."

Louis finally opened his eyes and looked at the caller I.D.

_Harry Styles._

His eyes widened, "Um. Sure," he mumbled out.

"Great! I'll pick you up at nine!" Harry exclaimed and hung up.

Louis didn't budge, just listening to the dead tone. 

"Shit."

-

Harry actually arrived at 8:30, catching Louis by surprise. He hastily pulled on his clothes and rushed out the door, but he was too late.

Lottie was already there.

 _Dammit,_ Louis thought

"-and when he was seven he pissed his pants when he saw a clown and Mum didn't have a spare so he had to walk around in his piss pants all day," Lottie was leaning through the passenger window and Louis could hear Harry laughing.

He blushed at the memory. He hated clowns, it wasn't his fault. They were horrendous creatures. Who in their right mind would be a clown?

"Right, you've had your fun, now scram," Louis said, a bit snarky just to tease.

Lottie huffed before turning and running towards the house but not before yelling, "Use protection!"

-

As Louis' luck would have it, Harry took them to the carnival down the street. And, as his luck would have it, clowns were swarming the place.

"Shit Lou, I'm sorry. Do you want to go somewhere else? I could-" Harry felt guilty. But it wasn't his fault, he didn't know.

"N-no. It's fine. I was seven. I'm over it," Louis lied through his teeth but it wasn't very convincing as he flinched back and gripped Harry's bicep when a clown came towards him.

Harry laughed quietly. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Louis looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Kay." He murmured, blushing a bit.

-

Harry lead him through the carnival, keeping him tucked to his side, not a care about the paparazzi's taking pictures of them being strangely  _intimate._

"Is this a normal thing?" Louis asked as Harry maneuvered him around a man covered in white and color, handing out balloon animals. He heard a snap of a camera somewhere to th right.

"Yeah. Just ignore them," Harry smiled and lead him towards the Ferris wheel.

-

Louis supposed he should have mentioned his fear of heights as well, but it was too late now, as they were seated and barred in.

They moved a bit and Louis let out an involuntary whimper, and he immediately felt Harry's eyes on him.

"Shit. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights too?" His voice was full of guilt and Louis felt bad for making  _him_  feel bad.

"No. It's f-INE," Louis squealed a bit when they moved again, getting closer to the top.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I just wanted to get away from the paparazzi for a bit," Harry pulled him into his side as the moved up again. Louis tucked his head into Harry's shoulder and cowered to his side.

"It's fine, Harry. I should have told you before," Louis whispered, his breath hitting Harry's neck and he felt Harry shiver.

Before Louis knew it, they were at the top, the air chilly. Louis made the mistake of looking down and tightened his grip on the bar.

"Fuck," He murmured. "It's hard not to look down."

"I'll distract you," Harry whispered back.

"Ho-" Louis was cut off by Harry's lips, pressed against his. Louis froze, shocked. He certainly did  _not_  expect this.

When he didn't kiss back, Harry pulled away, panicked. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind and I thought this was a date so I-"

Louis shut him up by moving their lips together, the kiss started sweet and languid. Harry kissed him hard and eager, forcing Louis' mouth open and shoving his tongue in, exploring and  _tasting_  Louis.

-

"So, what does this makes us?" Louis asked, once they were on solid ground, much to Louis' delight.

"Well, I was hoping we could have a second date," Harry smiled at him, and draped an arm over his shoulder, paparazzi's capturing every moment.

"So, we're dating then?" Louis asked, as Harry lead him out to the parking lot.

"Well, I'd hope so, because that was one of the best kisses I ever had," Harry opened Louis' door for him and waited for him to get inside.

Louis couldn't help but smile, his lips still tingling. "I guess we are, then."

The drive home was silent, both not wanting to scream in happiness and scare the other away.

Louis could do that when he got home.

-


	3. Chapter 3

_-_

Louis and Harry had dates everyday for two weeks before Harry had to leave. They varied from going to the park to feed ducks and run from them when they ran out of bread crumbs, to going to a restaurant for a nice romantic dinner.

Some of them were a bit cheesy, but Louis thought the cheesiest had to be the time they went to a diner for breakfast and Harry ordered a sandwich. The minute the plate containing a large sandwich was set in front of Harry, he cursed and stared at Louis with wide eyes. 

"What?" Louis had asked and thanked the waiter for his coffee.

"Uh. Well, I should have thought this through more but there's no way I can eat this, without looking absolutely disgusting."

Louis let out a chuckle and blew a gust of air over his mug. "Don't worry, babe. You don't have to look all prim and proper in front of me."

"Will you eat it with me?"

"Sure."

The rest of the date consisted of them feeding each other bits of the sandwich and kisses from Harry between every bite.

Louis became a well known face, and on Twitter some called him the hot ass guy that was on Ellen. Others just called him Harry's really, _really_ sexy friend. So, when Harry got recognized, so did Louis. Some fans even asked for autographs from him and Harry chuckled when Louis blushed and fumbled to come up with something creative to write on the girls CDs.

Harry wasn't out. They'd had a brief discussion about that when Louis had reached for his hand and Harry jerked away like he'd been burned.

"I'm just not ready," Harry told him. "And there's the band to worry about, too. It'd be selfish." 

Louis nodded and pretended he understood, but he really didn't. When he came out, he'd baked his mum a cake and iced, _'I'm gay'_ in pink icing on the top and presented it to her. Once she'd stopped laughing at how ridiculous he was, she stood up and hugged him and told him that she was proud of her bravest little boy. After that they'd had ice cream and watched  _Titanic_ , while crying into the ice cream bins and gushing about how hot Leonardo Dicaprio was. And before they went to bed is mum kissed him on the head and told him she was happy to finally have a gay best friend. And Louis couldn't wipe the smile on his face even when he fell asleep.

So, no, Louis didn't get it at all. He was sure it wwasn't nearly the same thing, but e didn't understand. he didn't push it though and that was that.

On the last night before Harry left, Harry insisted that Louis meet the boys at least once before they left.

"But I already met them," Louis whined, trying to get out of it.

"Not properly. Come on, Louis. They'll love you!" Harry encouraged and dragged him to the hotel.

"What if they hate me?" Louis fidgeted nervously.

"Then they'll have to answer to me," Harry replied, pecking Louis on the lips once before they entered the room. Louis relaxed a bit, knowing Harry would have his back but he was so, _so_  wrong.

The second they entered the room, the boys crowded him, bombarding him with questions, and Harry just stood back to watch.

"What're your intentions with our Hazza?"

"Have you had sex yet?"

"How many boyfriends have you had before?"

"Guys, back off him!" Of course Liam would be the voice of clarity. He wanted to know as much as they did (maybe not as much as Niall, judging by his question about their sex life) but crowding Louis wasn't going to help.

Liam grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him to the couch, Harry still doing nothing to help his boyfriend.

"So. How do you feel about Harry?" Liam asked calmly.

Louis ignored the three gazes searing at his face and did his best to fight off a blush. "I-I like him. A lot," Louis mumbled pathetically.

"Just like?" Zayn asked crossing his arms.

"Well, we've only been dating two weeks," Louis defended.

"But do you reckon you'd love him?" Niall asked staring at him with a strange star-struck expression on his face.

"Given the time, yeah. I think I could," Louis didn't stammer that time. It was true, though. He honestly thought he could love Harry if they were together long enough.

Liam smiled wide at his answer. 

"So, you're not just with him for the money?" Zayn asked curiously.

Louis felt his eyes widen. He hadn't thought about that. And then it hit him.

He was dating a  _pop star._

He was dating  _Harry Styles of One Direction_.

A millionaire. Maybe even billionaire.

"Holy shit...." He muttered under his breath and he heard Harry laugh from the side. 

"What? You never actually put thought into that, Boo?" Harry asked as he stepped closer.

"No, actually. I hadn't," Louis looked up at the green eyes and felt himself die a little. What if Harry had asked the boys to ask him this?

It was a stupid thought really, but he had doubts. 

"But I'm not, I swear," Louis turned back at the boys and noticed them all smiling at him

Was he missing something?

"Don't worry, Boo. I believe you, Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek, intertwining their fingers. Louis let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Boo?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. His mum calls him Boobear," Harry shared and Louis groaned internally. He didn't need more people knowing about that.

"Awwwww," The boys cooed in unison.

"Called," Louis corrected, but he went ignored.

Well, at least they didn't hate him.

-

Louis got along fabulously with the boys, finding something different to connect to with each of them.

With Zayn, it was his mischief. He didn't show it as much as Louis did, but he was Louis' partner in crime. In the short time they were together, they managed to crack an egg in Harry's shoe (Louis' payback for before), get Niall to eat some strange thing they found in the depths of the refrigerator, and drawn penises on Liam's face in Sharpie.

With Niall, it was his care-freeness and laughter. Niall laughed at all his jokes, even when they were just terrible. He spent at least an hour with Niall, and it was spent laughing until his sides ached.

With Liam, it was his air of safety. As weird as it sounded, Liam seemed to give of a brotherly vibe that Louis latched on to. He talked with Liam about literally everything and nothing, but Liam didn't seem to mind. He seemed like the man to go to if Louis needed a talk and Louis made a mental note of that for the future.

They all huddled up in front of the telly, watching some show Louis didn't know the name of, until it got late and Louis had to leave.

He said his goodbyes, promising to see them off at the airport tomorrow and he walked with Harry to the car.

"So. What was that?" Louis finally asked.

"What do you mean? Harry asked smirking, swinging their latched hands together. He obviously knew what he was talking about.

"Harry."

"Fine...I just wanted to know. How you felt about me, I mean. I didn't think you'd tell me the truth, so, I got the boys to do it," Harry smiled shyly.

Louis knew it was true. He would have lied, if he hadn't felt intimidated. "Alright. I guess we're even then."

"Even?"

"Your shoe," Louis replied as they stepped into the elevator. 

"That was you?!" Harry exclaimed

Louis chuckled and the elevator doors closed. He pushed the button for the lobby. "Yup," He replied, giddily.

Suddenly, he was pushed against the wall. He felt Harry's lips graze his neck and he shivered at the feeling. Then, Harry's mouth was wide open and on his neck, sucking and licking marks into the sun kissed skin.

 "H-Harry. Stop," Louis said, even though he didn't want him to. His mum would ask about the marks later though and Louis didn't want to go through that awkwardness.

Finally, Harry pulled away, licking once at the now swollen skin. He smiled sweetly, kissing Louis before turning. " _Now_ , we're even."

Louis just rubbed the mark, willing it to go away,but at the same time, wanting it the for a long while.

They stepped outside, Louis wincing at the flashes of the paparazzi and screams from the fans. Harry didn't reach for his hand to guide him through the crowd though. 

Harry wasn't  _out_. Louis knew that. But this seemed like a bit much and Harry could easily offer some 'friendly' help.

But, Louis had to fend for himself in the sea of rabid fans and flashy cameras. He did his best, keeping his eyes on Harry frame, but it was a bit hard considering he had to close his eyes every few seconds.

This would've been a lot easier if Harry had brought Paul or another body guard. Louis finally caught up to Harry, who clearly looked relieved when their eyes met, but the connection ended all too soon.

Apparently, one of the paparazzi's had had a bit too much to drink and Louis had gotten into a perfect shot, ruining his potential payday. In a haze of alcohol and anger, the man flung his camera at Louis's head, effectively dropping him to the floor.

"Louis!"

Then everyone went quiet, and Louis' vision blurred a bit. He felt a warm liquid drip onto his cheek and he brought his hand up to wipe it. He stared at his, now red, hand and figured the liquid was blood.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist and under his knees, and he was being carried to the car.

Once he was inside, He heard the driver's side door slam and he felt a warm hand caress his face before the car engine revved and they drove away.

"Louis. Baby, if you can hear me say something, cause this is really freaking me out," Harry pleaded, his eyes flitting between Louis and the road.

"M'fine, Harry. Just take me home," Louis mumbled.

"No way. I'm taking you to the hospital. I'm not about to take any chances."

Louis didn't argue and he just leaned his head against the window, watching buildings pass.

-

Louis huffed for the fifth time, wondering when Harry would be back. He'd left to go get his prescription and as soon as he got back, Louis would be able to leave.

But Harry seemed to be taking forever and Louis was getting impatient.

He was fine, save for the bandage around his head, and a slight headache.

Finally, Harry walked in holding on orange bottle and Louis cheered at the thought of being able to leave.

"So, you're supposed to take two everyday, three if the pain gets worse," Harry told him.

Louis held his arms out for a hug, which Harry accepted but he wrapped Louis's legs around his torso, carrying him close.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, amused.  

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Harry replied, somehow managing to get the bottle into his jean pocket and carried Louis out of the room, earning stare and amused laughs.  

"Well, humor me."  

"I'm carrying you to the car."  

"I can see that. But why?"  

"So, you won't get hurt again."  

Louis tensed. That was not what he expected. It was sweet.  _Really_  sweet.  

"And this way you won't leave me," Harry continued.  

Leave?  

"Harry. Put me down."  

"No."  

 _"Harry."_   

Harry reluctantly set him down, and stared at the floor.  

"Why would I leave you, Hazza?" Louis took Harry's face in his hands, slowly running a thumb across his cheek.  

"You got hurt because of me. I don't want you to leave, Louis.  _Please don't leave,"_  Harry's eyes were wet and filled with desperation.  

"Harry... I'm not going to leave because of something as silly as this. That would be stupid. I'm not going anywhere, so, you're stuck with me," Louis smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Harry gathered him into a tight embrace, and both boys stood in the middle of the hall, just caught up in each other.

"Hey, Louis?" Harry broke the silence first.

"Hm?"

"I think I could love you, too."

-

Harry had brought Louis back to his hotel room, claiming it would be easier for him to say goodbye at the airport in the morning.

Louis called his mum and told her he was staying at a friends and she told him it was fine, use protection, don't do drugs, don't take things from men in giant coats, etc.

When the boys found out what happened, Liam apologized profusely, Niall offered him food and water, and Zayn offered him his room to sleep in. Harry declined to that, claiming Louis could have his bed and he'd sleep on the floor.

"This..um this won't affect your relationship right?" Liam asked tentatively.

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled, and turned back to Liam. "No."

Liam and the boys relaxed considerably and they parted ways to go to bed.

"You know I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, right?" Louis said as they entered Harry's room.

Harry looked a bit surprised but smirked. "Then, where else am I going to sleep?"

"I don't know. The couch?" Louis teased.

"Really?" 

"No, you idiot. We can share the bed," Louis chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Harry hesitated.

"Of course."

-

Louis woke to somebody shaking his arm.

"Louis, it's time to go," Harry's voice came.

Louis mumbled something incoherent and sat up.

"Come on, you have to get ready."

-

The ride to the airport was silent, all of them too tired to say anything.

They got to the gate and it was time for them to go. The boys hugged Louis once, saying goodbye and left Louis and Harry to bid farewells in private.

"So, remember to Skype me everyday and call and text and tweet so I know what you're doing when you can't answer the phone and write me letters and-"

"Harry! Nobody writes letters anymore!" Louis laughed.

"The point is, don't forget about me. I'll try to get management to let you visit sometimes but I  _need_ us to stay in touch, okay?" Harry hugged him tight, squeezing the air out of him.

"I'll never forget about you. And I promise to do all those, minus the letters," Louis stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harry once, twice, before pulling out of his arms. "Now, go. You'll be late."

Harry frowned, and tilted Louis's head up by a finger under his chin, connecting their lips in a short passionate kiss.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, babe."

Louis waved until Harry disappeared behind the gate.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://media.tumblr.com/a60bb910764eab6b0c6d4fbf8216b385/tumblr_inline_mhei444pN11rxexz4.gif

_-_

In the beginning, Harry was always the first one to text him. Louis didn't want to do it himself, not wanting to come off as clingy, but the second his phone would light up, he'd make a mad dash for it and end up replying in less than a minute.

But now, Louis texted him every waking moment and Harry would reply as soon as he possibly could, which was usually a few hours, what with him being a pop star and all.

He did tweet what he was doing everyday though, like Harry wanted him to, and maybe he smiled every time he got the notification that Harry favorited his tweet. Maybe.

It was quite strange how much he actually enjoyed ( _loved_ , though he wouldn't admit that aloud) Harry's company.  _Company_  because so far they'd only been in touch through texts and calls and if Harry were lucky enough to have time, Skype. 

Considering the farthest they'd gone was kissing, and that had been a while ago, this was quite strange for Louis.

-

They'd been going strong three months now, and even though Louis had only seen him for two weeks in that time span, they were the best three months of his life. Minus the trip to the hospital, but that was still pretty great.

After a  _lot_  of begging and promises from Harry, Louis finally agreed to take a week off and visit him and the boys.

He'd have to be ready to be on the move every second of everyday, due to the boys' busy schedule and all, but Louis thought it'd be worth it.

Oh, how he was wrong.

-

He'd explained to his mum a while back, (when Harry had given him too many love bites to hide) who Harry was, and (with a red face) how they met and that, now, they were dating.

She laughed at him at first,  _because really, what are the odds of that happening_ , but after Lottie had cleared it up and confirmed all of it, Jay was the happiest woman alive.

Although, that being said, she didn't fancy her son going to another country to spend time his boyfriend, whom she hadn't met yet.

So, Louis knew the only way to convince her, was for her to  _talk_  to Harry and see how wonderful he really was.

So, Louis phoned him up, and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Lou!" Harry's voice rang through.

Louis was about to respond, but Lottie decided now would be a good time to play Indians and Cowboys with Daisy and Phoebe.

But their version was different. They basically got Louis, tied him up, and painted his nails and did his makeup.

And that was Indians and Cowboys.

Lottie wrapped the tie around his mouth before Louis could say anything to Harry and Daisy and Phoebe tied his feet together with a scarf.

"Hello?" He heard Harry ask. He quickly turned to his mum, shaking his head with pleading eyes to not do it. She  _lived_  to embarrass him. His whole family did. And he'd embarrassed himself in front of Harry too many times to count and he didn't need more to add to the list.

"Hello," Jay said.

"Ermm. Hi. May I ask who this is?"

"I'm Louis' mum, who's this?' She replied in an overly  _sweet_  tone.

"Oh! Um, hi, I'm Harry," Harry sounded flustered but Louis couldn't really bring himself to try to help, when the twins we're painting his nails different colors.

"What are you're intentions with my son?"

"I-What?"

"I mean, you're flying him out to another country. A mother can only wonder."

"N-no! I mean, we won't, er,  _h_ _aven't_  done that. And we wouldn't be able to since the boys and I share a room and I  _promise_  he'll be okay," Harry rambled. Louis couldn't help but get red faced at Harry and his mum discussing their sex-life. Not that they have one. "But, I understand if you say no. I just  _really_  want to see him, I miss him a lot."

Louis glanced over at his mum, and watched as something flashed in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but it vaguely looked like she was scared. She probably didn't like the idea of her baby boy leaving her, even for a short while.

"If,  _anything_ , and I mean  _anything_ , happens, I will personally make sure you never see or even  _breathe_  the same air as Louis again. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied.

"Alright. I expect him to be back in a week. No longer, alright?" She looked up at Louis and nodded reassuringly. Maybe she didn't live to embarrass him.

"Now, give me your email. I'll send you Louis' baby pictures."

Never mind.

-

Louis walked into the airport with painted nails, courtesy of Daisy and Phoebe. He'd tried to scrape as much of it off as he could, but it didn't really help, so he was prepare for a shitload of ridicule from the boys and Harry.

He wasn't going to lie, he was shit terrified for some reason. Its been three months since he last saw him.

What if Louis looked different somehow and Harry dumped him? Or what if they lost their spark and things were awkward? Louis would probably shoot himself.

He hugged and kissed his family goodbye and boarded his plane, butterflies swarming in his stomach.

-

Louis had never been to France before. He'd only ever been to London a few times with his family, but at least then his mother knew where to go.

Louis was alone and lost.

He had no idea where he was supposed to go or if Harry was even at the airport to pick him up. He'd tried to phone him, but all Louis got was the voice mail.

So, he made a beeline to his suitcase and headed off to get coffee, thinking it was the most obvious place Harry would probably find him. You know, if he was here.

Louis sat down at a table with his steaming coffee and pondered what he should do. This really wasn't the reunion he had in mind, but maybe this was for the better? He was still nervous to see Harry again.

He heard the chair in front of him be pulled back and he looked up to see a boy, just a bit taller than him, unruly blond hair, and shimmering hazel eyes.

"Hi," the boy said politely.

"Em. Hi?"

"You're Louis Tomlinson."

And then Louis realized it. "Let me guess, you're a fan of One Direction?"

The boy nodded proudly and reached over to play with a packet of sugar. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was suppossed to be visiting, but none of the boys will answer their phones, so now I'm enjoying this shitty airport coffee," Louis gestured towards the cup.

The boy chuckled at him and took the cup, 'If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands."

Louis's eyes narrowed and he snatched the cup back, "I didn't say that."

The boy laughed again, "I'm Ryan, by the way," and he held out his hand.

"Louis, but for some reason, you already knew that," Louis shook his hand.

Ryan looked a little surprised, "You really don't know?'

"Know what?' Louis asked.

"Wow, how do you not know? You're practically one of the band members, now. Everyone ships you and Harry. Larry Stylinson," he explained

Louis blinked, then blinked again. "What?"

"It's a ship. Meaning, like, they want you two to be together."

'No. I know what a ship is, I have sisters, but what? How does that make me one of the band?" Louis asked.

"No idea, but everyone ships it. So, tell me, is it real?"

"What?"

"Larry," Ryan said simply.

"N-no," Louis fiddled with the lid of the coffee cup. "Harry and I are just friends. And anyway he's straight."  _Harry's not out. He's straight for all everyone else knows._

"Oh. Well, that's disappointing. Anyway, I've got to go, Mum's waiting," Ryan dropped the packet of sugar and stood up. "It was nic-"

"Louis!"

Louis turned his head and saw a frantic looking Harry Styles running towards him.

"Well, it's about time, I wa-" Louis was cut off by Harry throwing himself at Louis and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You idiot! Where were you?! You were supposed to wait for us in the front!" Harry scolded him, but didn't let go.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "How was I supposed to know that?! None of you would answer your phones!"

Harry pulled away to look at Louis' face. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I had mine on silent, Niall never has his and I think Liam and Zayn's probably ran out of battery."

Louiss crossed his arms and pouted childishly. "That doesn't make up for the fact that I had to drink the shitty airport coffee." And on that note, Louis remembered Ryan. "This is Ryan, by the way."

Harry smiled at him, but Louis noticed the way his grip tightened on his waist. He shot Harry a confused look but Harry ignored it and shook Ryan's hand. "Nice to see you again, Ryan."

"Again?" Louis questioned, but Harry shook his head. Later, then.

"Yeah, well, I better go. It was nice to meet you, Louis," and he ran off.

"You too," Louis muttered.

The minute he was out of their sight, Harry grabbed Louis's wrist tightly in one hand, and Louis's suitcase in the other, and dragged him towards the exit.

"Whoa, Harry, ease up a bit, yeah?' Louis tried to pull his hand back but Harry just yanked him forward.

-

They reached the car, and Harry put his suitcase in the trunk. They drove in silence, and Louis couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Um, did I do something wrong?' Louis asked, breaking the silence.

Harry glanced over at him and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Then, why aren't you talking to me?'

'Did Ryan ask you anything?"

'What?"

"Did he ask you anything? Like, about us?"

"Well, yeah. He asked if 'Larry Stylinson' was real," Louis air quoted.

"And what did you say?" Harry asked stiffly.

"I said it wasn't and that you were straight. Why does any of this matter anyway?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "He's a reporter, Louis. He follows us everywhere."

Louis's heart beat quickened and his eyes grew wide. "What?!" He exclaimed. "Did I screw anything up?"

"No! No, don't worry.You were perfect, like you always are,' Harry smiled at him.

Louis laughed at that, because he was far from perfect, he really was. "Where are the boys?"

"At a signing. We're headed there now. I'll have Paul send your things to the hotel. You can go there if you're tired. But, I kind of want you to be with me this whole week," They stopped at a red light and Harry leaned over to peck Louis on the cheek.

"Harry, I'm not tired. That's what the coffee was for," Louis replied. "And, anyway, where else would I be?"

-

They pulled into the signing and Louis was bombarded with hugs from three boys, and even a pat on the head from Paul, whom he chatted with while the boys got ready.

"Any particular reason you have nail polish on you, Louis?" Nial asked when he stepped outside, dressed and looking perfect.

"My sisters fancy playing Indians and Cowboys," Louis replied, twiddling his fingers, showing them off shamelessly.

Niall laughed and Paul just shook his head, but there was a small twitch upward on his lips.

"It suits you," Zayn teased.

"Aw, really? I thought so too! Really brings out my eyes, don't it?" Louis batted his lashes.

"Yeah, teal does wonders for you Louis," Liam said.

They were all out now, except Harry, who apparently lost his trousers, but when Harry did finally step  out, he looked too good for words. So, Louis didn't say any.

But, Harry did. Quite jealous ones at that.

"Don't crowd my boyfriend," He grumbled when he say Louis surrounded by the boys and Paul.

"Aw, is someone clingy already? Really, Harry, you were the one who got to pick him up. And you wouldn't even let any of us go with you!" Zayn exclaimed.

Louis snorted at that. And to think he was worried  _he'd_  come of as clingy.

"I haven't even gotten a proper kiss in," Harry whined.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Louis replied and Harry placed his hand on Louis's lower back and the other on his shoulders, leaning in ever so slightly. He was going to take too long, Louis could tell.

"I want it to be good," Harry said.

"It's always good," it really was.

"But, we haven't kissed in a while, and I want it to be great, like special," Harry leaned in just a bit more, eyes trained on Louis's lips.

Louis just wanted to kiss him, so he did. It took Harry by surprise but once he felt the familiar lips on his, he sighed happily and kissed back, tightening his grip on Louis. He deepened the kiss, not paying any mind to the people around them, and he dipped Louis back, like those couples in movies.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck for balance and their tongues danced together in heat and saliva and love and harmony and it was quite literally  _perfect._

They pulled apart, a string of spit connecting their mouths together, and Louis pecked him again to get rid of it.

"See? Always good," Louis grinned.

Harry laughed and pulled him back upright.

"Ugh, you guys are so cute, it's nauseating," Niall scrunched his face in mock disgust and Louis laughed because it looked like he was shitting. And that was what he told him and they all laughed and Niall turned red and then he clapped Louis on the back, saying, "Thanks, mate."

"You're on in five, boys!" Someone yelled at them and Paul ushered them over by the entrance.

"You could come with us, y'know?" Harry told Louis.

"What?"

"Outside, to the signing. You wouldn't even have to sign anything. Just stand next to me, yeah?" Harry had this desperate look in his eyes and Louis almost said yes.

Almost.

"Harry, I couldn't do that. For one, it's  _your_  signing, and the fans came to see  _you_. And to everyone else, I'm just your friend, so I don't really have any right to be there," Louis didn't want to say no because the moment he did, Harry's heart feel, and you could see it in his eyes.

He was sad, disappointed. And the fans wouldn't like that.

"M-maybe just for a little while? Please?" Harry tried again, this time sticking his bottom lip out and widening is eyes.

Dammit.

-

The signings weren't so bad, Louis played with the weird lampshades, using them as hats. He even got Paul to put one on, using his best puppy face.

Some fans had asked, not rudely, but curiously, what Louis was doing there and Harry was quick to step up and say he was there to keep him company.

One girl even leaned in and whispered, 'You're my favorite,' in Louis' ear, and she got a glare from Harry and Louis laughed so hard he turned red.

Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very graphic and filthy gay sex

They got to the hotel rather earlier than they had expected, so Niall wanted to go grab some food. There was a nice little restaurant down the street, and it was secluded so they didn't need to worry about being recognized.

"Please! Can we go? I'm starving!" Niall begged Paul, who wasn't going to take any chances on his boys' safety.

"Yeah, me too!" Zayn piped up.

Niall turned and beamed at him, before turning back to Paul. "See! Zayn's hungry, too!"

"Yeah, Paul. I'd like to go, as well, " Liam said.

"Oh, bless you, Liam!" Niall exclaimed and grabbed his face to kiss both his cheeks.

Paul stared at the three of them before holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine, but don't you  _dare_  think of sneaking away to the pub."

Niall cheered and they all stood to go, except Louis.

"Um, I don't really feel like going out, so I'll stay here," Louis said, a bit timidly.

"What? But-" Harry started. He was sort of hungry and he was looking forward to watching Louis interact with his best mates. It made him feel nice and warm inside.

"It's fine, Harry. Go on with them," Louis gave him a small smile, but Harry was still skeptic. Louis seemed fine, during and after the signing. They'd had to push through some paparazzi to get into the hotel and-- _oh_.

The paparazzi were probably still outside, and considering what happened last time, Harry didn't blame Louis for not wanting to go out into massive crowds of strangers with flashy cameras that screamed at you.

"I'll stay with him, you lads can go," Harry said. Louis made a noise of disapproval but it went unnoticed.

The boys glanced at each other, before shrugging and heading out the door. 

"Don't you dare shag on my bed!" Niall yelled, just to be sure. Louis couldn't help but giggle a bit before he was cut off by arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him flush against a warm body.

"Something you wanna talk about?" Harry mumbled into Louis' hair.

Louis sighed in content and leaned back into Harry, shifting to get more comfortable. "Not really."

Harry frowned and tightened his grip on Louis' waist. He rubbed circles into Louis side, trying relax him. "Lou, come on. Talk to me, babe"

"I just, like, it's actually just sort of  _hitting_  me. You're famous and, well, it's just sort of...strange," Louis mumbled. Harry's fingers stilled and Louis was sort of glad he didn't have to see the look on Harry's face.

"Is that a good strange or a bad strange?" Harry asked, voice guarded.

"I don't know yet," Louis replied.

"Well, how about I help you figure it out, yeah?"

"How's that?"

Harry pressed their lips together.

~

Louis wasn't sure what led to this but he vaguely remembered snogging hotly with Harry, tongues and teeth everywhere, then his clothes were gone and now, they were on the bed (Louis didn't know whose but.) and  a fully clothed Harry was on top of him, Louis' cock in his mouth.

Harry didn't hold back. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking. He ran his tongue up Louis' cock, bringing his mouth to let the cold air hit it before diving back in. He ran his tongue on the bottom, humming. He ignored the way his own cock tented in his trousers, begging for attention.

Louis curled his hands fisted the sheets, biting his lip to keep sounds in. He was sure Harry's mouth was sin, but this was a lot worse.

He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat and he let out a whimper. He felt Harry's mouth curve a little, into a smile.

"Shut up," Louis told him.

Harry didn't say anything, still sucking at Louis' cock.  Instead, he let his teeth drag on Louis' cock as he pulled off. Louis gasped and Harry grabbed his cock, jerking up and down slowly.

"Have you decided yet?" Harry asked, voice raw and cracking.

"What?" Louis asked. Harry frowned and pressed his thumb over Louis' slit. Louis groaned.

"Good or bad?" Harry said. He slide his hand down Louis's cock to fondle his balls. 

"Still deciding," Louis panted out. Harry grinned. 

"Maybe you need more help then." He crawled over Louis and pressed their lips together.

"Maybe I do," Louis mumbled. He felt like he should tease Harry as much as Harry was teasing him so he said, "I think I'll go to Liam about it. He seems like a good lad to talk to."

Harry, being as jealous as he was, let out an almost animistic growl and bit Louis' neck, hard.

Louis yelled and brought his hand up to sooth the dull pain, but Harry grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Harry-"

"Mine," Harry growled and nipped and sucked at Louis' neck, leaving bright love bites as he went along."The girl. At the signing. She said you were her favorite. And know you're talking about Liam while we're having sex," Harry said, grabbing a handful of Louis' hair and yanking him back to get more access to his neck. Louis whimpered and tried to pull away.

"I-I can be, that's her choice, Harry. And I was just teasing," Louis tried.

"You liked it, though. You liked that she said it, Lou," Harry latched his lips to Louis' neck once again, sucking another mark leaving some kind of ownership on him, claiming Louis as his and  _only_  his. "You  _laughed_."

"I was just-"

"Shut up," Harry said. Harry's lips grazed his neck softly, barely there, teasing Louis. Louis let out a soft squeak when Harry brushed against his sweet spot. Harry grinned darkly and pressed his lips against the spot, biting down and sucking hard.

Louis let out a high pitched  _ah_ and tried to squirm away, but Harry growled and pressed his weight against him. Louis moaned when Harry sucked hard at the raw spot, licking it wet and shiny.

"H-Harry.." Louis moaned.

Harry growled and flipped Louis over so his face was pressed against the pillows, muffling his words. "Shut.  _Up_."

 _"Please,"_ Louis managed to let out a muffled whine.

"Just a minute," Harry mumbled. He spread Louis's legs farther apart and got between them. He thumbed the insides of Louis's thighs, leaning down to nip his shoulder.

Harry pressed his hard, clothed crotch against Louis' naked bum, rubbing against him. Louis moaned, low and breathy, pushing his hips back for more friction.

Harry wrapped his long fingers around Louis' hips and pushed them down against the bed "No," he said simply.

Louis whined and rutted his hips against the sheets, desperate. "Please, Harry."

Harry ignored him, but Louis could feel the weight of his gaze searing into the back of his head. "Tell me the truth."

"What?" Louis asked, confused. Harry drew his hand back and smacked Louis' arse. Louis let out a high pitched keen and pushed back into Harry's hand, cock heavy against his stomach.

"Did you like her?" Harry said, pressing his hand, flat on Louis' arse, like a promise of what was to come.

"N-no, Harry. I-" Louis was cut off by another hard slap on his backside.

"Take my clothes off," Harry got off him, watching him intently with dark, lustful eyes. Louis stood, knees wobbling a bit and hands shaking. He fumbled with the button's of Harry's shirt, but he got it off, maybe not in record time.

"Take them off," Harry gestured to his pants. Louis ran his hands down Harry's chest, admiring the indents of his V-line. He got on his knees and unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled the zipper down. He struggled pulling down the pants, as they  _seemed painted on_ , but Harry seemed to enjoy watching him struggle.

Eventually, Louis pulled them down, gasping at the large tent in his boxers. Harry gave him a look and Louis pulled them down in one go. Harry sighed in relief when his hard cock hit cold air. Louis just stared at it, as it lay hard against Harry's stomach. He reached for it,  just because he wanted to touch but Harry grabbed his wrist before he could even get close.

Harry  pulled Louis up and launched himself at him, attaching their lips, melding them together in a rough kiss.

"Get on the bed. Hands and knees," Harry instructed.

Louis did just that, sprawled on the messy bed, awaiting Harry's next move. He tried to ignore the way his stomach was twisting and how there was something,  _something,_  itching in the back of his head telling him not to do this. He ignored it, wiggling his bum a little to get Harry to hurry up.

Harry, on the other hand, was enjoying the view. Quite a bit. Louis' arse was tinted pink from Harry's slaps, his hole pink and pulsing in anticipation. Oh, the things Harry wanted to do. He couldn't do it all in a night, especially with the boys coming back soon, but he, sure as hell, was going to try.

Louis was sprawled out in front of him, exposed and ready for him to take. Louis felt a sharp smack across his ass. He yelped, reaching to grab the reddening skin but Harry slapped his hand away.

"Just...let me do what I want, alright?" Harry murmured, smacking his ass again. His dick was achingly hard against his stomach, but he wanted everything and that was going to take time. He slapped him again, enjoying the way his bum jiggled up a little before falling back into place, perky and pink.

He continued his slaps and Louis felt like his bum is on fire, needles stabbing him. His moans got louder with every smack and Harry's slaps only got harder.

Harry drew his hand farther back than before and slapped Louis  ** _hard_** , the room echoing with the sound. Louis screamed, loud and guttural. He'd never made that sound before in his life. 

Louis whimpered, wiggling his ass impatiently when Harry doesn't do anything. He glanced back at Harry, seeing him staring at Louis' arse.

"God, I just want to  _eat_  you," Harry leaned down and bit Louis' left cheek, smirking when Louis moaned quietly. He cupped a cheek in each hand and pulled them apart, exposing Louis' hole.

"Please do," Louis replied and Harry dove in, licking into Louis' hole.

Louis' arms wobbled and his body dropped onto the bed. Harry didn't budge though, he kept prodding and licking and biting into Louis' hole. He licked inside and out, using his thumbs to part his cheeks for better access.

He rocked back against Harry's mouth, whimpering when Harry pulled out and bit at the hole. He grabbed Louis' hips, pressing his tongue flat against the muscle, teasing. He loved the feeling, Louis' rim pulsing against his tongue, just begging to be fucked.

"Harry. Come on, please," Louis whined, pushing his hips against Harry's mouth for something, anything. 

Harry pulled away, feeling hot. He smacks his lips a few times, savoring Louis' taste. Musky and sweaty but with something else that was just  _Louis._

"Harry, seriously, just do  _something_ , I can't-" Louis was cut off by Harry wrapping a large hand around his cock, pressing his thumb against the tip.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Harry teased, diving into Louis' musk again. He wasn't moving his hand, though. He just left it wrapped around Louis' dick, just  _there._

"You fucking tease," Louis grumbled. He reveled in the feeling of Harry's tongue, bringing him closer to the edge with every lick, every bite. Harry slid his tongue in and out, over and over again, before he stopped, hand wrapped around Louis' cock, and tongue pressed against the rim.

"Fuck. I hate you," Louis groaned. He bucked his hips, hoping for something from either Harry's tongue or his hand, but as soon as he did, they were gone.

He groaned again and looked back at Harry, seeing him on the ground, rummaging for something from under the bed. He pulled out a black bag, one that Louis had seen with him when he saw them off at the airport. He rummaged through the pockets, and pulled out lube and a pink vibrator.

He held it up, smirking when Louis' eyes widened  and got onto the bed again. He flipped Louis, so he was on his back, Harry in between his thighs.

He held the vibrator in front of Louis' face, dragging it across his skin. He poked his cheek, dragging it to his chin and letting it rest against his lips.

"I'm sure you know what this is, Louis," Harry whispered like it was a secret.

Louis nodded, letting the vibrator rub against his lips.

"It used to be my favorite, y'know. Before I met you. Nobody would fuck me without selling a story to the paps the next day," Harry poked the tip of it against Louis' lips, opening them. Louis let him slide the toy in and out of his mouth. Louis sucked it like he would a dick, swirling his tongue and tasting. "So, I bought this. It's great. Trust me. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

Louis waited until Harry pulled the toy out of his mouth. He licked his lips, tasting as  _certain something_ on his tongue. Harry grinned at him. "What about the boys?" Louis asked. "They'll be back soon and-"

"They've probably gone out to the bar. We've plenty of time," Harry insisted. He set the vibrator aside and lubed up four fingers, making sure they were slick and wet.

He pressed his index finger against Louis' rim and pushed in. Louis gasped and squeezed around the feeling, rocking his hips back and forth. Harry rubbed his side with his other hand, trying to calm Louis down.

Once Louis got used to the feeling, he nodded at Harry to continue. Harry added a second finger, then a third, and scissored them, stretching Louis' rim. Louis wailed as Harry pulled his fingers in and out, fucking him. He added the forth and Louis forgot how to breathe.

"Harry," Louis panted out. Harry just leaned up and pressed their lips together. He stretched his fingers and pumped them in and out. He reached up to tweak Louis' nipple, dragging his nails on it. Louis hissed and bucked his his up more, fucking himself on Harry's fingers.

"Harry," Louis moaned. Louis was at his peak.

Harry pulled his fingers out and pushed his index back in, rotating slowly.

"Harry. Fuck. Just do it," Louis whined. "Put it in me."

"You sure?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Please," Louis begged. Harry pulled his finger out, letting it scrape the edges of Louis' hole. Louis let out a sharp moan and glared at Harry. Harry smeared lube on the vibrator and parted Louis' legs for more room. He glanced at Louis once for approval before pressing it against his rim.

He got it past the tight ring of muscle before it slides in easily. Louis keened and squeezed around the cold object. He gasped and canted his hips into the air, seeking friction.

"Harry, Harry. I-"

He was already overcome with pleasure, but when Harry grabbed a remote and turned the vibrator on, Louis screamed. His body convulsed with the vibrations. It pulsed in small bursts inside him, buzz after buzz. 

“Harry,” he gasped. “Harry, please. I can’t take it.”

"Yes, you can," Harry growled. 

Louis whimpered. The vibrator buzzed in him, spreading through his body. Harry reached down and pushed it further in, so it rested fully inside Louis. Louis moaned as the vibrator pulsed against his prostate. He reached a hand down to stroke himself, sighing in relief. It didn't take him long to come all over his hand and stomach. He panted, trying to catch his breath as the vibrator buzzed him closer to oversensitivity.

"Harry. Harry take it out," Louis groaned. He lifted his hips up, and Harry reached in and pulled it out and tossed it aside. Louis could still feel the buzzes inside, despite the toy being gone.

Harry stroked himself, staring at Louis' wrecked form. He needed something for himself now, "Louis," Louis glanced up at him with tired eyes. Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Blow me."

-

They kissed lazily for a while, before moving to the shower where they had round two. After that they cleaned up their mess, only to find that they  _had_  shagged on Niall's bed. Harry just shrugged and pushed Louis onto it. Now, they were saying in bed, spooning each other. Paul had called them to say the boys had snuck off to the bar and that they wouldn't be back until late in the early morning.

"You're rather perfect, you know that?" Louis said as he traced patterns into Harry's toned chest.

"Really, now?" Harry asked, mirth in his voice.

"Yeah, it's really not fair. Like, how does somebody even look like you."

"Me?" Harry said ridiculously. "Have you ever looked in a mirror?"

 "I have, believe it or not. Never been much to look at though," Louis said.

Harry shoved him to the side and got on top of him. "What the hell are you talking about? You look like a porcelain doll!" He nuzzled his face into his neck and started sucking.

Louis laughed and pulled Harry closer. He still had that thing gnawing in the back of his head. He figured out what it was, though. It was his mum.

She had specifically told them,  _not_  to do anything. If she found out, they'd both be dead meat. Louis shrugged it off soon enough, thinking that it felt right with Harry and it wasn't like it had been his first time with a boy. 

There were some things his mother didn't need to know.

And, anyway. It wasn't like Harry was going to break his heart anytime soon.

Louis snuggled into Harry, wrapping his arms around him and started drifted off.

-

The boys got home around 4 in the A.M. and found them cuddled together, naked, on Niall's bed.

A very drunk Niall promptly started screaming, saying he'd warned them not to shag on his bed. Harry just covered Louis' ears so he wouldn't wake up and told Niall to go sleep in Harry's bed.

Niall grumbled angrily and left to change, Liam gave Harry a look, and Zayn just smirked at him.

-

Harry woke Louis up in the morning, telling him that they had to go to a meeting with management and a live interview afterwards.

Louis just nodded and threw on a beanie. a shirt, and some sweats, ignoring the boys' cat calls at the waddle in his step.

-

The boys left the meeting after about an hour. Louis had been chatting with the woman at the desk when Harry tackled him into a hug.

He'd laughed at first, but then he noticed that Harry was holding him  _tight_. He glanced over Harry's shoulder at the boys, only to find pity in their gazes.

-

They'd just started the live interview and Louis had noticed how uneasy Harry and the boys looked after the meeting. He'd asked, but Harry just shook his head.

Louis stood backstage, in Harry's sights, watching the show with Paul.

"So, Harry. You're really close friends with Louis Tomlinson, aren't you?" The interviewer asked Harry. Someone in the crowd screamed, 'Larry!' and Louis bit back a chuckle.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said.

"I know we're all wondering, so I just  _have_  to ask. Is Larry real? You've gotten so much attention now with this shipping happening," the interviewer lady stated.

"No, it's not real. Sorry to disappoint, but we're both just friends," Harry told her. The audience let out a disappointed groan.

"Does it bother you?' she asked. "I mean, it doesn't necessarily seem like a bad thing, does it?"

"Well, no," Harry started. "In fact, our new single hit the top of the charts after people started shipping Larry."

"I heard," she smiled at them. "Congratulations on that. But, would you be with him? If you had the chance?" 

"Well, I don't know. Maybe?" Harry said, unsure.

The interview moved on and they got to the customary question of, "Who's single and who's not?"

Harry wasn't out and Louis knew that, of course he did, but Louis hadn't expected him to say what he did.

He felt his heart rise when Harry had said he was no longer single but he felt it fall to his stomach just as quick when he said he was dating a woman from some show Louis had no care for. 

His heart probably would have still been in one piece if Harry hadn't looked him right in the eyes and said, " _I'm not single. I've got a girlfriend. Her name's-"_

It was cold and flat and Louis had never felt so humiliated in his life.

This was even worse than what happened on Ellen, but at least what happened on Ellen led to something good, wonderful, even.

What good could possibly come from Louis' heart shattered into billions of pieces? 

Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to get out. Why were people staring at him?  _Stop staring at me_.  _Go away,_ he thought. Why were they staring? He could feel sweat matting his hair to his forehead. His hands shook erratically and his face paled.

It was so hot and humid. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out.

"Paul,"he whispered weakly. Paul took one look at him and instructed a driver to take him home.

He was at the hotel before he knew what he was doing. He thanked the driver and headed off into the room.

He let out a breath and walked over to bathroom. He locked the door shut and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red from blinking back tears and his was pale and he look ill.

_You look like a porcelain doll._

_Fuck you,_  Louis thought. Fuck Harry Styles. Fuck his girlfriend. Fuck everything.

Why would Harry do that? Why? 

Louis couldn't think of any logical reason except what Harry had said to the woman.

_In fact, our new single hit the top of the charts after people started shipping Larry._

Did Harry  _use_  him? Louis felt used. He felt ugly and dirty and disgusting. Louis was fucking used.

He was used.

Harry really,  _actually_ used him.

But, why would Harry use him? He said he could love him. Louis thought he could love Harry, too. Maybe he already did, but.

His hands were still shaking as he turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands and splashed water on his face.

He didn't know what to do.

So, he called the one person who would.

She answered after three rings and Louis was crying before she had even said anything.

"Hello?"

"Mum?" He tried to ignore the way he sounded like a child again, but he really felt like one, so.

"Sweetie. What's wrong?" She had that tone in her voice that protective mothers use. The tone that said 'Tell who did it and I'll burn them to the ground.'

He really loved his mum.

So he told her.

"I love you, too. Now, talk to me. What happened?" Her could already see her, sitting in the kitchen, circling the top of her tea mug in anticipation.

"I think..." Louis paused. What could he tell her? He felt so  _used._  Harry had sex with him and then basically dumped in on live television.

Basically. 

He  _had_  said he had a girlfriend. So, Louis guessed that was grounds of 'We're over.'

"I think Harry broke up with me."

-

After explaining to her what happened (and telling her that they had sex; she insisted on knowing), his mum was  _fuming._

Although, she didn't tell him to pack his bags and come back to her. No, she told him to wait until Harry came back. She told him to talk to him, told him to find out what Harry was thinking.

So, Louis bid her adieu and waited until Harry came back.

-

After twenty agonizing minutes, Harry and the boys walked in. They looked shocked and Louis suddenly felt out of place.

"Hi," Louis tried.

Harry just gaped a him, taking in his appearance. Red puffy eyes that made Harry's heart clench. Mussed hair that made Harry want to snog him silly and ruin it even more. Pale face that made Harry want to put him to bed and give him soup because he looked  _ill._

"Hi," he finally responded. He heard the door shut behind him and he knew the boys had backed out of the room the give them 'privacy' when they were really just listening behind the door.

Harry cautiously took a few steps forward, but he didn't move to sit next to Louis. 

"Am I...Am I not meant to be here?" Louis asked timidly.

"What?" Harry said stupidly.

"Well, you look shocked to see me and..."

"No! We just thought you'd have left," Harry blurted out. He immediately regretted it, seeing the way Louis' face fell. God, he was stupid.

"Oh. So, should I? Go, I mean," Louis said.

So stupid, Harry was so stupid. "I...No, you can stay, but i-"

"You don't want me here, do you?" Louis interrupted.

Harry gaped at him and tried to ignore the way his heart clenched in fear. "It's not me. It's-"

"I'll just go then," Louis didn't really want to hear it, to be honest. He just wanted to go. He got up to get his bag, which he thankfully never bothered to unpack. He stopped and turned to Harry with tear filled, heartbroken eyes. "Did you just use me?"

"No! Louis, management said-" Harry fumbled with his words, helplessly. "They don't want people thinking I'm gay. And, they said I should get a beard and they already had it set up and they made me say those things, Louis! I swear," Harry knew he was rambling, but he was desperate for Louis to understand. "They, they didn't want to risk outing me."

Louis met his eyes, just for a second. He shook his head at Harry, lifted his bag, and headed towards the door. "Well, you've got nothing to worry about now."

He opened the door, and stepped back when Zayn, Niall, and Liam fell inside, one on top of the other.

"Uh, we were just-" Liam started awkwardly.

Louis didn't wait to hear his excuse. He stepped over them and headed towards the elevator.

He didn't expect Harry to try to stop him, but he felt a bit disappointed that Harry didn't. He smiled at Paul in the lobby, saying good bye, before he took a cab to the airport.

-

He stood in front of his house in Donny. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He shouldn't be nervous, but Louis couldn't help his shaky hands when he rang the doorbell.

She opened the door and he saw how her eyes softened when she saw him. She opened her arms wide and Louis wasted no time to hug her.

"Mum," he whimpered pathetically.

She shushed him, rubbing his back, before dragging him inside for tea.


End file.
